


It's Just a Sprained Ankle

by ibitironman



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibitironman/pseuds/ibitironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took this from a prompt list on Tumblr ; "Put me down it's just a sprained ankle!!"</p>
<p>Just something short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Sprained Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> First Reader one-shot.  
> First one-shot for the GG Fandom as well.
> 
> This one can be taken as any gender or none at all, entirely up to the reader. Like I said, this is REALLY short and I apologize for it but it is super sweet and is something I can see Danny doing.

“Danny…”

“No.”

“Danny.”

“Nu-uh.”

“DANNY, PUT _ME_ DOWN!” you shouted, squirming in the man’s grasp.

 

You let out a very frustrated growl, your brows knitting together in frustration as you about smacked the back of the man’s head for what he was doing; this was so embarrassing for you.

“It’s. A. **SPRAINED**. ANKLE!” You seethed through clenched teeth, attempting to get a look at your boyfriends face, “I’ve had worse you know?” Danny simply shook his head, a few strands of his hair bouncing about as he did so. “Sorry! I’m not letting you down! You need to keep pressure off of it. You know, I told you taking a dare from Arin was going to get you hurt.” he explained, a slight pout to his face and hint of a whine that he hadn’t been listened to. You let out a long sigh and just gave up at that point, your head drooping as you now stared at the ground, counting how many flowers Danny seemed to step over as he walked towards his car.

 

“You know it’s because I only want you safe right?” The words were unexpected after such a moment of silence and it peaked your interest; as much as you were bad at taking compliments and being mushy sometimes...you couldn’t help but feel your heart do a bit of a flip at that. With Danny, it was different.

It didn’t feel forced, your feelings for one another, it just came natural and to add on to it; Danny seemed to understand that sometimes you weren't going to want to cuddle, weren't going to want to be hugged when you were having a rough day.

You really appreciated it.

 

As Danny neared your destination, Danny fished out his keys from his pockets somehow and managed to get the car unlocked. “You’re a nerd…” You finally mumbled as he gently sat you down in the passenger's side, once he got the door open, and he couldn’t help but chuckled and stay leaned over you for a brief minute, glancing at you for a brief moment, before placing a gentle kiss to your lips; one of those kisses that are so soft and loving but are way too short. The ones that make you a bit flustered and you huffed softly when he pulled away, “But I’m your nerd.” his toothy grin made you roll eyes but let out a large smile of adoration, “Yeah, yeah, come on nerd, I’m hungry and I need to elevate this ankle.”


End file.
